Anarchy and the Detective: Art Games
by NapoleonVI
Summary: You must first read Anarchy and the Detective Asylum Wars to understand this story's characters. Taking place after the first, a well known terrorist now challenges a new officer to fight him in a museum but the museum's dark past returns...as well as the dark power behind the very paintings on its walls Rated M for future violence.


Anarchy and the Detective: Museum Curse

Prologue: The Art Games

It is recommended you read my previous story Anarchy and the Detective in order to know the background of the first part of the chapter, this story is some sort of a sequel to the previous story mentioned but will be a standalone.

Please note that I also own sh*t about the TD series nor the Ib game but, I have supreme authoritah over my own characters in this story.

* * *

Extra Chapter: Aftermath

_Previously, on Anarchy and the Detective:_

_Amos Casteon: wealthy, on the run and already an international threat on a global scale in every country on the face of this earth has recently struck hard at a city in Canada, threatening a so called personal vendetta on one of the purest souls of the country Cody into a fierce battle of wits, death and loss on major scales. Right then, Amos had captured, tortured and murdered more than half of the cast which Cody had faithfully stuck by for three seasons…nothing was ever so personal and wrecking for the young detective but he had found something in return for lives lost: a ignited passion for the girl he once had a crush on and now loves._

_However, in weeks since the incident at the local asylum which had been closed down after the attack and a suspected Doctor Crane involved in human experimentation had led to an arrest and Dr Crane taken into custody, Cody has quit the force to reflect and grieve spending his days locked in his mansion at best while his girlfriend Gwen seems to be the representative for Cody's personal businesses. It is to be taken note that he is considerably distraught and will not be able to continue active service in the field of a police detective, but also the new Commissioner has also tried desperately to keep Cody on the force due to his intellectual mind which I add a mind which is a mind no one in the world has come to match wits and case-solving rivaling that of the Wammy House._

_It is with sorrowful regret for us to lose such a mind, but it is probably for the best…if Detective Cody does wish to face Casteon once again it would be my recommendation as well for you, Commissioner. For old time's sake and for ours in the emerging global threat that we need to call upon him, keep eyes and ears on him…track him so he would not do something stupid and brash on his own._

_This summary letter has already been sent to the Minister of Civil Defense and this copy is for you, any dramatics added to this letter may be cut out at your own expense Commissioner Jilral (knowing you personally) and I personally hope for your sake…he will return to us._

_In sorrow and best regards,_

_Prime Minister Melstral_

* * *

Elsewhere in Canada, Cody's mansion

"Cody, what's wrong?" Cody stiffened at the voice, his eyes still shut but effort to squeeze them together were still visible on his face trying desperately to fight away the alluring voice of the angel that stood at his doorway revealing some sunlight of the dawn that crept into the mansion's many windows almost blinding to Cody's eyes as it stung like a bee, the many downsides to sleeping for many days and nights and the results of nightmares plaguing his memory everytime he tried to close it, flashes of darkness and constant mutters of fellow voices he recognized still left its mark on him as he decided to ignore the call giving a simple movement under the covers to show he had turned aside. The figure sighed, her eyes trailing over to the nearby curtains before an idea struck her making her stomp over towards the windows and with an exaggerated grunt threw the curtains aside like it were on a desk in a sweeping motion causing the sun rays to glare on the double bed, and right onto the figure laying under the covers only taking the woman a few seconds before the duvet and blankets were suddenly thrown out of the way and Cody's utter squeal in slight terror clutching the sockets of his eyes with two palms shifting his head away from the glare.

"MY EYES BURN, OH THE AGONY! What the heck is wrong with you Gwen?" He yelled out, almost sounding like a girl when his throat hit the high pitch making him gag in reflex and coughing which resulted in him instinctively putting his hand over his mouth to cover it, unfortunately he had also turned his head to face the stunning beauty in front of him dressed in a simple grey shirt with a bright yellow hoodie unzipped at the sides letting the two flaps loose in the small wind coming from the window she opened, while wearing a blue black track pants to match. Her hair had also changed, the original cerulean green black dye had been removed and her hair shortened only a slightly long frontal fringe covering the tip of her right eye which had been dyed light purple complete with the back of her hair tied in a short ponytail, her fingernails were not colored anymore recently which Cody had barely noticed as he suddenly felt the burning sensation acting up again covering his eye after a light scratch of said eye revealing the bags he had accumulated from lack of sleep. He didn't have much time to check before he saw Gwen crossing her arms and smirking in a playful manner, something that always seem to make him forgive her for anything…almost he thought before he bent over pushing his face into the sheets.

"Well wake up love, time to eat your breakfast and brush your teeth in like; let's see…50 days? Do you know how bad your teeth and breath must smell like after that period of time? And I thought I was considered the most untidy of our blissful relationship, Cody…" Cody moaned in response, his eyes shifting towards Gwen who sat on the bed smiling at him brightly as he tried to open his mouth to say something in reply. Before he felt something enter his mouth from a spray and something slipping onto his tongue, making him reel back a little from the sudden action as Gwen shook her head tutting and closing his open mouth shut with her palm.

"Don't say anything yet, don't wanna get your dirty all over me even though I'm your girlfriend and the fact you infected this room is already bad enough. Your butler had to go way out to even put that biohazard sign at your door."

"Don't be silly Gwen. Vincent would never…" The ex-detective trailed off as he took a peek at the hallway, only to drop his mouth in shock as he saw the distinct biohazard symbol on a small sign standing in the hallway almost making him gag the breath mint he nearly swallowed earlier. Shaking, he pointed towards the sign almost sounding like it was some sort of curse that Gwen had introduced to him though she never took the occult at all despite her appearance…ex-appearance as a goth chick as she used to be called getting her attention as her smirk grew wider.

"Yea, Cody. You were really stinking up the place even Vincent dared not venture into the hall of '50 shades of Uncleanliness' as he so nicely put it." Gwen even made the quotation marks to make Cody more uncomfortable, laughing internally as she watched him squirm and shiver and shake like a man trapped in a snowstorm trying to keep warm almost deciding to continue the small tease, but held back from doing so her eyes now narrowed slightly as her smile was replaced by a frown. She had known that Cody was a man who always forgave, or at least tried to and make things right by people even if it meant suffering as a result…and the incident had shown more of that characteristic showing as she watched him wander the hallways at night, his eyes widened almost looking possessed skulking around his eyes would flinch at the slightest sound made up or not that he heard a raspy breath hung in the air as he always walked towards the kitchen downstairs. After the confession she made and she became his girlfriend back in the hospital, the short moment of the kiss and bliss of being together gave way to the harsh reality that had just occurred with Cody instantly being sucked into the arms of the nosey and intruding media who had thought that trying to interview the detective at a time for mourning was selfish and unnecessary when they left the hospital…

"_Detective! Is it true that Casteon had attacked and murdered people you knew inside that building?" The man's voice was a little drowned out by the sounds of cameras and flashes of light nearly blinding the detective who had just recovered from his wounds, his normally styled brown hair was all messy and unkempt even allowing the hair to grow a few inches a small fringe covering the top half of his face as he strode down the stairs trying to avoid the shoves due to an arm in a cast. Gwen was following him, her hand never leaving his shoulder as he tried to politely push and prod his way towards the car which Vincent's face showed through the window his face almost solemn and afraid for Cody's safety as he watched with slight annoyance at the media's attention towards the detective, his mouth muttering several words that involved the newsmen and the range of a…_

"_YOU MONSTER!" The yell surprised everyone as Vincent noticed a woman and a man standing in front of his view of the hospital entrance blocking any sort of entry into the car but the owner of the voice was from the woman, but she wasn't alone as soon more adults joined in blocking the car as Vincent tried to look through the angry cries and gestures of the people almost about to ask them to move until…_

"_You killed my son!" The accusation stopped everyone at the hospital, even the staff working there had come out or glanced out of the windows looking down on the scene with some degree of shock as Cody stood there motionless, his eyes already losing some of its original glow as reality had already reached him that such a situation might happen since he knew them all by heart. He had visited most of these parents, their sons and daughters introducing him to them because they had known each other all from the show and though the deaths of those same friends had hurt him so have the parents found someone to blame, the person who the murderer wanted to have a 'personal vendetta' against._

_He alone felt the burden._

"_My Noah was a good boy, your very best friend! Why didn't you manage to save him when he needed your help the most? WHY!" Cody couldn't even look at the face of his own best friend's mother screeching and shouting, his eyes almost close to breaking into tears at the agony and anger he felt as more of them joined in the chorus of accusations and questions that made even the news reporters' effort worthless before Gwen's figure came in front of him, his eyes widen in surprise when she spat back at the parents with a certain degree of anger and frustration in her eyes. To be honest, Gwen had almost no idea what she was doing but she knew that these adults were indeed parents of the late cast and it didn't take a genius to know they were out for blood tonight, someone to cast their burden on for maybe the rest of their lives…and seeing how Cody brought that burden of her shoving him away made her realize just how vulnerable he was and the same emotions running through his mind._

"_Hey, back off! Cody did what he could, and yes it wasn't enough to save everyone so why don't you give him a break from all this blame?!" At that instant, one of the parents recognized her and began to throw back the statement pointing an accusing finger at her._

"_Who are you to talk? Whoring off from one son to kissing another on impulse, and here you go preaching to us about laying the blame off Cody when YOU did the same to him by abandoning his friendship. So now what, got him wrapped around the finger like a dog on a leash? Maybe throw yourself at some other guy down the street, a stranger you don't know?" Gwen fell silent, her mouth about to come back with a retort before a hand cupped her shoulder making her turn to see Cody's shivering figure as he looked at her and spoke almost in a whisper, Gwen's face turned a little pale from the sorrowful look in Cody's eyes as he hid his features behind the hood of his jacket the rain beginning to soak his body and hers as well._

"_This isn't your fight. They don't know what they're doing either, we get home and sleep this off." He advised Gwen as she nodded in a silent reply as she watched him turn towards the crowd of parents all glaring at him as he walked towards them without a hint of fear or worry of retaliation from any of them Vincent however when he came into Gwen's view was cautious and glancing constantly for any sign of hostility directed towards Cody while the parents watched him leave and simply let him slide past them as Cody could feel the eyes burning in his back as he wiped off some of the tears he had a silent prayer of forgiveness echoed through his head as he reached the car door clicking it open, before an adult picked up something on the ground which Gwen noticed before she yelled out in warning to the detective who suddenly stopped as he heard the movement of foosteps pattering through the rain, Cody noticing Vincent opening the car door and Gwen's yelling at him as he turned back to see a middle-aged man in a black collared shirt and blue jeans running toward him with something in his hand._

"_This is for Trent you son of a bitch!" He yelled swinging the object which was revealed to be a bottle of leftover wine thrown away on the street emptied and abandoned the glass halfway broken off to create a makeshift jagged blade presumed to have been smashed open by him, running towards Cody who simply froze near the car door unable to bring himself to deflect or even protect himself from the incoming glass bottle flying towards him, his arms lifted slightly as a welcoming gesture before a loud crash of glass was heard and the thumping of a body hitting the floor…_

Gwen ran a hand through her new hair, her eyes trailed up to the left side of Cody's face noting the very long scar that ran down his forehead and down his eye with a few small lines surrounding the visible cut with a mixture of hurt and slight anger burning towards the father of one of her exs who did that to her boyfriend…Vincent had managed to prevent any more damage done tackling the guy before the second strike and tied him with cable wire before she leaped into the car with Cody and they sped off back to the mansion. Gwen had since cut off ties to some of the families who made their grudges known to her and Cody, her mind had initially never wanted to forgive them for what they did but the more she thought about it, the more she soon realised it wouldn't have changed anything... she agreed with Cody when he told her soon after the incident while she bandaged his eye that they wanted someone to blame, the obvious choice was that madman but the fact he was involved and was their friend once was the two major factors that made the parents go for the easier prey than some on the run terrorist...but there was another reason for this that Cody kept from Gwen, but she knew damn well he was blaming himself as well and accepting that the parents did entrust their sons' and daughters' lives in his hands, and the incident only seemed to give way to hatred or any old grudges against the detective if any at all. After the incident it somehow solidified in his mind to hide away from public eye for a while, though 50 days was something she never thought he would do…but Cody was who he was and if it took her to take him out of bed everyday she would do it just so to wake him up to reality when he was awake, the girl smacking his head with her palm putting a little dust off the surface of his hair.

"So when are you going to let this go? You know there's only one way left to do this if you're so serious about this situation: rejoin the force and join up with the international team sent to capture him-"

"No." Cody cut her off with the same curt reply, making her eyes narrow deeper and her hand almost ready to strike him across the cheek but she curbed the urge to do so as she tried to convince him, trying some way to snap him out of his reverie of self-hurt as she tried to speak through to him.

"I'm telling you right now, you're already hurting yourself and how are you going to face him like that? What would he say if he saw you in this position, probably laugh and mutter about how he broke the purest soul in the country or maybe the whole damn world with just slaughter and threats…"

"…both of which he fulfilled. Bridgette and the rest hardly made it out alive with electrodes strapped to their heads and body! You never knew how bad I had in there, it was a nightmare and it's a miracle Lizzy even managed to stay in the force after what she went through-"Gwen just gave an exasperated sigh, this was going nowhere with him just going in a big cycle of sorrow for his friends as she nearly snapped at him swallowing her own anger in her throat as she calmly tried to reason with him.

"Yeah? Really, that's what you faced…I got mindfucked by a terrorist who broke into Vincent's network and started giving vivid descriptions of the deaths of each of our friends he killed into the most intricate detail and you don't see me crying about it so badly not to want closure and revenge in court right? Get up on your ass detective, or I'll make you…"

_Ring Ring_

"Oh gods, Cody…look, can you just think about what I've told you all this time and try to refocus your life, and I don't think I want to marry a man like that. Now I got a phone call to handle, since you're crippled with grief and unable to cope with life I have to run almost everything in the house for you." She sighed, getting up and walking out of the room the scent of rose leaving the air as he watched her disappear into the hallway his hand running over his face before he whispered out to no one but himself.

"I am trying Gwen, it's hard for you as well." He said as he got out of the bed, his eyes red and puffy as he went to the wardrobe and grabbed a towel as well as some soap…Gwen had been moving on he knew, but the nightmares and everything about what happened was wrong especially knowing what the asylum had become affected him and her as well. Slowly but surely he made his way towards the bathroom, opening the door and making sure he had brought a new set of clothes…Gwen was right, he had been depressed for too long.

End Extra Chapter: Aftermath

* * *

Chapter Start

Elsewhere in Europe

"And here we have the last of the paintings we have on display belonging to one Guertena, an artist who always had the imaginative streak of a child and an adult at the same time: a talent observed by others as a gift from God as so his critics have put it. The whole collection were not even put up for display at any gallery but this, and these few paintings depict a new turning point in the artist's life…"

"Oh god, make it stop." The voice uttered amongst the crowds, annoyed and bored out of his mind as the owner sat on a marble bench in the middle of the whitewashed walls of the museum, his mind reeling with the information he had been stuffed with during the tour which he had to participate in before taking a break on the bench looking back and forth at the incoming flow of people he had to personally keep track of. Guess that was the perk of being a newly stated detective in this part of the region, where according to his colleagues were the stuff of mysteries and intrigue for every case sent to the department…hell he even heard stories about supernatural sightings and from various detectives who were said to be involved in cases that weren't normal. Then again, he wasn't the superstitious kind of guy himself but still believed in God and the spiritual realm exist in this world with things behind a veil…

"Crow….Crow! Hey jackass, you read me?" Crow sighed, his hand brushed the back of his head as he reached for the Bluetooth earpiece while he observed the room some more. Crow was a young man, in his early 20s just rising up the ranks of the police force since he joined up at 21 hoping for action and some excitement though his superiors kind of despised his enthusiasm for cracking heads during missions when some required some…'finesse' according to them but it didn't stop him from his recent promotion. He sat dressed a little formally for the tour, a simple light blue slightly woolen singlet his bare arms covered by a red winter jacket which was an unusual color for a man to wear such a combination attracting some people to stare at him instead of the exhibitions they were coming to see, complete with a pair of black pants without a belt with black shoes.

"Crow reading to Jackass, Jackass…"

"Very fucking A funny, Picasso. Anyway, what the fuck are you doing? You know that this is important right, than all of your previous assignments. If you fuck this up, we are going to let an international criminal slip away and we might lose our…" Crow cut off the rant, his annoyed tone evident as he scanned the entire area examining every face that came his way for any sign of the target. A few days before, a package had been sent to the department with a small card addressed to them and the sender had filed it as confidential which raised many suspicions as no one ever stamped a confidential on a simple package, and so Crow had one of the many privileges to open the damn thing only to see one small note as well with a map and a photo of a man who many recognized with one sentence.

_Come and find me at the site of Guertena's last gasp for a big surprise_

"I know damn well what's at stake Jackass, so why don't you calm the hell down? I've been here for hours and so far he hasn't shown up yet, maybe he's playing with us…he's Amos fucking Casteon for god's sake not Osama Bin Laden who hid in a nice obvious guarded house for who knows how long until he got killed! The guy's a slippery bastard, one wrong move and it's over." Jackass seemed to hold his breath at that moment; his voice went silent for a moment before it spoke again all the annoyance gave way to a rational tone.

"And how would you know that?" Crow really wanted to slap this guy so hard right now.

"Well, for fuck's sake….sorry about that. What I was saying was that the guy was smart enough to evade an entire police force in Canada, sneak undetected into a local asylum and kill and torture dozens of men and women in just the span of a few hours for everything to go FUBAR so I think you know just what I'm getting at with this. He's a psychopath, but with an intellect hardly any of us can comprehend or begin to understand his irrational challenges to the police…sigh, it's a wonder the UN hasn't even called in the army yet." Crow spoke as he began walking down the various paintings created by different artists observing the patterns and the lines that made up faces, people in stages of perspectives all done by people who had a different view of the world as he nearly was tempted to trail a finger down the lines of one painting that had the title "Parallel" which depicted a world of green continents almost similar to the satellite images but the shaded area away from the sun depicted a brown wasteland with no water surrounding the area like a large continent had been shoved there.

"Well, smartass that's because the whole damn armies in the world are trigger happy cocksuckers they won't even flinch at the slightest indication of genocide why do you think they're any better than the systems we have today? Corrupt judges, politicians ready to grab the vote by any means possible even if it meant digging up school history and turning it against you, who would trust anyone nowadays? We're not meant to live in hell, its people like that and Casteon who made us live in it." Crow chuckled, almost forgetting that Jackass was a studier of the world philosophy something he had to coax out of the more serious agent during one of their missions.

"Ever the philosopher eh, Jackass?" Crow taunted behind the mask of his voice, the other man seethed on the other end of the line in a less serious manner.

"Call me by my real name, REAL name this is an assignment not a tea party! Anyways my men are already positioned near the entrance and exits of the museum, so you have some time to admire the works and enjoy the sights while it lasts. But make sure to inform me of any latest developments."

"Got it, Pretty boy." Crow retorted, switching off the device ignoring the last cries of anger from Jackass about to throw an insult at him as the bleep of the device told him it was off giving him time to take a breather before he returned to scanning the surroundings of the museum for himself looking at the various portraits and visual patterns as well as sculptures of various sizes and shapes with all sorts of titles giving sometimes clear or vague messages of what the artworks mean to the observers…anything to make them contemplate huh, he thought running a hand through the long bangs of his head shaking at the scenes of observers and paintings spread out before him like some giant canvas...to be truthful, Crow found himself as a person who hardly appreciated the joys and wonders of art which he so elegantly put it he always was left wondering what every trip these men and women made meant to their lives as they stared at paintings all day, talking about creativity or the opinions of life it showed or maybe an insult in color to something the artist found distasteful...he never understood, not even when his father as an art curator always tried to get him to go to an art school to learn and follow the family tradition of the art industry but despite his best efforts Crow never bothered to do what his father wanted, resulting in a split argument about his chosen career as a police officer that caused some unhealed rift which carried on for years now, the detective suddenly feeling disgusted before he stormed off past the crowds trying to find some place of solace away from these thought provoking memories as he turned around the corner-

"Ow! What the hell….oh shit." He spoke out in a whisper as he tried to nurse his back from the force of the figure that rammed itself into him before he noticed he had bumped not into an artwork of sorts but instead a young woman close to his age as he moved over to her sprawled body still shaking slightly from the fall as a small crowd gathered. Crow was now slightly panicking, noting that since he was a plainclothes officer and the fact he was supposed to not attract more attention to himself than necessary had been blown out of the window and worry for the bomber appearing right around the corner made things worse. Quickly deciding to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, he grabbed the woman's hand and slowly got her up to her feet getting a good look at the woman he had collided with stunned by what he saw as he tried to hide the initial embarrassment of knocking her over. She was a beauty, her brown chestnut hair flowed almost perfectly without any entanglements or so from the fall dressed in a simple white blouse with a red ribbon tied around her neck covered by a simple black jacket with a hood at the back something he hadn't seen since he was even sent to this town to investigate rumors of Amos Casteon, he had even joked that he had went right back some 40 years back in the past despite the fact he was aware of the special occasion today…but what distracted him from even moving was her eyes, a crimson red duo stared at him intently for a second but he felt as though they were looking through him like air. Suddenly feeling embarrassed himself for staring uncomfortably and almost intently, he quickly stopped his thoughts to bring the girl up as she eyed the floor with some panic as she ignored the detective and stooped down to pick up the slips of paper that fell on the floor, her breath almost taken as Crow found himself left standing with his outstretched hand lifting air before he knelt down picking up one of the papers that had fallen at his feet.

"Sorry miss, this is one of yours…" He didn't finish as he eyed the paper holding a mini-portrait of a lady but a glimpse only escaped him before the lady's hand snatched away the paper out of his hand a slight blush of embarrassment from the man viewing the hand-drawn picture as she turned around and moved out Crow's way, the detective unable to act as he watched her leave looking back at him one last time with a different look he couldn't read before she vanished behind one of the corners.

"Crow, Crow! What happened? You were spacing out again, and a crowd's gathered at your position what the hell happened there?" His partner's voice spoke out with concern in his tone, something that Crow kind of appreciated himself before he replied in the same carefree tone he always had trying to dispel any tension or sudden excitement some of the men have itching on their weapons to draw in the building.

"No, nothing happened yet it was just some girl I bumped into was carrying what I assume to be drawings, by the looks of embarrassment on her face when I eyed one of her drawings…"

"Crow, this is a serious question please answer us clearly…any sign of Casteon?" Crow took a quick look around, uncertainty already slowly setting in as he took a glance at his watch reading the time carefully as he felt a sense of worry overcome him, the detective turning back to the earpiece as he spoke back on the comms unit.

"It's been more than 2 hours into the opening and Casteon is nowhere to be seen…what do I do, Jackass?" He was on guard, waiting for Jackass to respond to his reply but instead what stunned him was the sudden sound of static echoing through his earpiece, Crow desperately slapping the side of his face trying not to put so much effort into it to attract more attention than the situation before.

"Jackass, Jackass…what happened? There's static, the channel's compromised….hello?" He whispered sharply, before he heard something of a panicked chatter with no distinct tone of voice yelling something as another sound came into play which made the detective shiver: gunfire. Worrying, he ran down the white marble hallway trying to slow down a little with the occasional crowd coming in and staring as he apologized and pushed his way through to get towards one of the many entrances of the museum, an isolated door that was almost unknown to anyone except the staff as he slipped into the corner and at the corridor all the while hearing static blotting out any words.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on out there? Jackass, Jackass….Oi, c'mon answer me goddamnit. Is it possibly Casteon's doing with it, he couldn't possibly be able to find out where our men are located…this frequency was even isolated and contained behind firewalls, so who the hell is messing with the signal?"

"How about you just ask the man himself where he is, instead of looking out for him amongst a crowd which gives good cover from such incompetent detectives like yourself, Crow?" Crow's eyes widened at the cocky response, the voice so familiar it didn't take him long to even feel the rush of anger and hatred pouring towards the owner of the voice as he now stood at high alert eyeing every possible angle and vantage points on the second level of the museum all the while hearing the snarky voice taunting him from afar or near, he couldn't tell the difference but right now only one thing remain certain: He was here.

"Amos Casteon…" The voice laughed back, almost maniacally to the point Crow even felt a pang of fear in the back of his mind before it answered with an almost playful but sadistic undertone.

"So, shall we begin?"

End Prologue


End file.
